Zero's Moon
by xxtwilight.destinyxx
Summary: Akemi Kinugasa is a new student at Cross Academy. She is half-vampire but is placed in the day class. Zero has weird feelings towards this girl, is it love or hate? Find out here...someday
1. Chapter 1

-1**Copyright (c) Matsuri Hino**

**Copyright (c) ELD**

I walked through the Cross Academy gates.

The sky was grey and rain was pouring down.

My sneakers were soggy and my clothes were soaked.

The sun was just about set.

I was so tired from walking, and so sore from my ride crashing into a huge tree.

My vision went blurry, I was collapsing to the ground.

A handsome young man caught me before I hit the ground.

Four hours passed and I slowly became conscious.

There were five people standing around me.

A man, a boy, a guy, a girl and the young man who caught me.

"She's waking up!" the girl screamed, awakening the boy next to her.

"Hn?" he replied.

The guy looked up, his eyes seemed to glow as his head moved up.

The man bent in closer to me.

"I'm Headmaster Kaien Cross" he smiled.

"This is Yuki Cross, my daughter" he pointed to the girl.

"This is Zero Kiryu"

"This would be Kaname Kuran"

"And this is---"

"My name is Takuma Ichijo" The man who saved me cut in.

"Konnechiwa!" Yuki bowed.

"Hn." Zero said eyeing me.

"Hello" Kaname smiled.

Takuma gently kissed the top of my hand.

"Konnechiwa" I blushed "My name is Akemi Kinugasa".

"Akemi!"

"Hm?" I said.

"That's a cute name" Yuki smiled as she went to fetch us some tea.

Everything was all silent and awkward until Yuki came back carrying six tea cups on a silver tray.

Headmaster was reading his book of enrolled students due any day now.

"Ah! Miss Akemi Kinugasa" he shouted "you weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow".

"Huh?" I put my tea down on the bedside table.

Takuma stood up ferociously, "She can stay here, in the Night Dorms".

Yuki went right up to him, "what if some of your classmates decide to skip class for a snack".

Yuki was terribly mad at Takuma for his rudeness.

Headmaster Cross put his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Takuma Ichijo, but you must stay with her until I get her a room ready"

Takuma nodded.

"Now let's let Akemi-Chan get dressed, it's almost time for the switch between day and night class".

Zero place a black school uniform at the foot of the bed.

He then walked out without turning back.

Everyone else followed behind him, except Yuki.

"Do you feel alright?" She asked turning to look me in the eyes.

I turned my head the opposite way, "yeah, I'm fine".

Yuki walked out and shut the door.

I pulled the blankets off me, and slipped out the night dress they put on me.

I felt a little dizzy as I put the uniform on.

I pretended to the other's that I was fine.

I knew it wouldn't be too long now, that everyone would find out that I had a small fever.


	2. Chapter 2

I wiped sweat out of my eyes as I climbed down a large staircase.

"Akemi-Chan!" Yuki screamed.

I had slipped on the last step and stumbled towards the floor in a daze.

Zero leaped as fast as a lightning bolt and caught me inches from the hard coldness of the floor.

He set me onto the floor, with me unconscious now. Zero moved my hair and felt my forehead.

A sort of glare went into his already cold eyes, "pffhh" he spat "she's got a fever".

"Akemi-chan" Yuki gasped, hurrying to my side.

I continued to lie motionless on the floor of the night dormitory.

"Takuma, take care of her" Kaname said without turning around to look at me.

Takuma nodded, "of course, Kaname-sama". He bowed to Kaname and hurried towards me.

I groaned softly as he lifted me into his arms, his uniform was soft and warm.

"It's okay, Akemi-Chan, you'll be alright" Takuma whispered softly in my ear.

His breath was hot and gave off the stench of stale blood.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at him. Takuma smiled gently at me as he carried me to his room.

He placed me on the bed. It was warm and soft, and I instantly fell asleep.

"Such beauty, and her blood! It smells so divine."

I opened my eyes, hours had passed since I had closed them.

Strange men stood around the bed, watching me and whispering as I woke up.

"T-t-takuma-sama?" I stuttered, as the men gave me hungry stares.

Smack, crash, bang. One of the men went flying across the room, hitting the wall on the other side.

I looked over at what had attacked him, there rubbing his knuckles was Kaname Kuran.

"Kuran-senpai!" the nearest man shouted.

Another man slowly crept over beside him "We were only watching her, senpai".

"Enough!" Kaname shouted grabbing one of the men by the scroff of his uniform.

I launched myself out of the bed and grabbed the arm that Kaname used to hold his fellow classmate by his scruff.

"No, Kaname-sama!" I cried, holding on to him as tightly as I could in my state.

Kaname sighed and put the man back down.

"Leave" He growled, "and if anyone else comes in here I'll have their hinds".

I was still holding his arm, my face turning a weird shade of purplish-red.

Kaname looked down at me, his eyes were tough but at the same time, they were kind and caring.

"Care to go for a short stroll with me, Akemi-san?".

I smiled as innocently as I could.

"Sure" I blushed, my face turning even redder.

Kaname took his coat off and put it around me.

"We don't want you to catch a chill, now do we" Kaname smiled.

"No".

Kaname guided me through the night dorms, glaring at anyone who stared hungrily at me.

The air was cold and frosty when we reached the outside. I moved closer to Kaname, hoping to keep warm.

As if on purpose, Kaname wrapped himself around me.

My eyes widened as he did so.

What would Takuma think if he saw this?

Would he hate me?

Would he kill us?

The questions formed in my mind like ice on a pond.

"Kaname" I said pushing away from him, "I don't think Takuma-sama would be pleased about you wrapping yourself around me".

I was as red as I'd ever been before, Kaname just smiled at me as if saying 'whatever'.

I blushed again. Kaname laughed a cheerful laugh.

Before I knew it I was being lifted into the air by Kaname's arms.

I felt small and weak in his arms, it was like I was just a tiny infant. The feeling was too much for me, tears started to flow down my face, I uttered tiny cries of fear and sadness.

Kaname frowned and put me on a bench.

"What's wrong, Akemi-san?" he said a great sadness in his eyes.

I didn't want to tell Kaname about the feeling I got when he lifted me so I lied to him.

"I don't feel very well" I cried, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

Kaname sat down beside me and wrapped me in his arms again.

"Akemi-chan! Akemi-chan, where are you?" a voice rang through the distance.

I leaped to my feet, "Takuma-sama! Over here, Takuma-sama!" I shouted.

As soon as my feet touched the ground it started to pour.

Like thousands of sharp needles the rain hit me, it was as cold as ice and stung my already frozen skin.

"Akemi-chan!" The voice echoed through me.

"Takuma-sama! Over here!" I shouted again.

He hadn't heard me, I could see him but he couldn't see or hear me.

"Kaname-sama, Takuma is ignoring me but searching for me at the same time-"

Kaname stopped me before I could finish my sentence.

"I know" he whispered.


End file.
